


Constant

by AdessoFaSilenzio



Category: Eerie Crests (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdessoFaSilenzio/pseuds/AdessoFaSilenzio
Summary: That rat bastard stole his earring.But that was just how they were. That was the constant between them.





	Constant

“Why is this so familiar?”

Ben was hyper-aware of the way Alex leaned forward in his chair, reaching out to lightly touch the bright teal feathers in his earring. He felt the softest brush of thin fingers against his cheek, slightest little tug of his earlobe. Alex's face was less than a foot from his own and it made Ben feel jumpy in a way he wasn't really used to. His crush on Dallas had always been easy and unattainable - this crush was neither.

When Alex concentrated his eyes got sort of squinty. His lips parted just enough for the bottom one to pout, and a crease formed between his brows. From this close Ben could see the deep green hue of his irises, which looked black from a distance. Alex was a conundrum. He was a pretty mess. Ben had never been a poet, that was definitely more of Blake's forte, but with Alex this close, smelling of vanilla and mint and the cigarettes they had just been smoking behind the bleachers, he could think of a few choice words to put down on paper.

And he was staring.

“Uh, yeah…” he could feel how ridiculous he looked, blushing like a schoolgirl and sporting a goofy smile. Alex had been inspecting the earring, but now looked directly at him. He felt like he was under a heat lamp. “Poppy made it for me!”

As though Alex could hear Ben mentally begging to give him space to breathe, he fingered the largest feather one more time and let go, sitting back against the chair and smiling knowingly. It was the smack, Ben told himself. That tilted smirk wasn't Alex hinting that he was aware of his crush, it was simply the high, the lack of inhibitions, the same way the redhead wouldn't have reached forward to touch him in the first place were he sober.

Right. Yes. It was the drugs, that's all.

“She has a set of purple ones like that.” God, his accent was thicker when he was strung out. His words slurred. Ben wanted to grab his stupid junkie face and kiss him all hot and open mouthed. This room was way too warm. It was uncomfortable and he was still smiling like an embarrassed kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Where's the other? You're only wearing one.”

Ben wanted another cigarette. Maybe he could excuse himself and say he was going to pee. Get some space; some fresh air. “She only made one. Both is a little…”

“Gay?” 

Alex had one brow cocked upward, and Ben could tell he was poking fun at him in his mind. “Ben, just the one doesn't look straight either.”

As Ben floundered for a response to that comment, Alex pulled out their geography textbook. “Okay okay Mr. Token Straight Friend. Chapter 18. Let's get to it, they kick us out at 3 and I have work at 4.”

“I'm not the token straight friend, asshole.” he opened his own book as instructed, but planted his hand on Alex's so he couldn't read the page. Alex himself was still watching with that condescending little eyebrow. 

“I'm not. I-” he caught himself before he could say anything else. They were in the school library for God's sake. Now was not the time to come out. Now was Definitely Not The Time to confess the massive, gravitational pull he felt toward the gigantic prick sitting across from him.

“I know for a fact Tyler and Parker are also straight.” Ha. There. Crisis avoided like a smooth ass criminal.

Except that Alex threw his head back and laughed so loudly the librarian hurried over to obnoxiously shush them. If they couldn't behave they wouldn't be allowed to study here anymore. She didn't expect this from Mr. Adams, “Mr. Maxwell I expect better of you!” Like this was his fault!!

Alex was wiping tears away as she scuttled back to her book cave, the decrepit paper witch, and shaking his head slowly. “Your gaydar is TERRIBLE Benedict.” He leaned forward again and hooked his index finger under the loop of Ben's earring, pulling it easily out of his lobe and tucking it into his own. The green-blue looked fantastic against his red hair. He was smirking at him again.

“Looks like you should've had Pops make you a pair. We could've had friendship earrings.” He pretended to pout and then tapped Ben's textbook.

Ben didn't even ask for it back. It looked good. The same way his shirts looked good on Alex when he fell asleep on his floor late at night and had to borrow clothes the next day. The same way Alex's old man scarves looked good wrapped around Ben's throat, cocooning his face in vanilla mint and keeping him warm. This was what they did. They laid claim to one another through their belongings while simultaneously avoiding saying anything that would expose just how overwhelmingly gay they were for the other.

That was just how they were. That was the constant between them, and Ben was so much more than okay with that.


End file.
